


Il genio

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seguito di uno strano incontro, Ace ottiene il potere di realizzare qualsiasi desiderio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il genio

La missione era andata bene, anche se meno vantaggiosa di quello che sperava, considerando che non aveva guadagnato tanto bottino. Ora era sulla strada di casa, per cui chiamò Marco solo per sapere dove si trovavano: la vivrecard di Barbabianca era utile a trovare la direzione, ma non calcolava la distanza.

«Yoi.»

«Ciao!» Le labbra di Ace si piegarono in un sorriso, al sentire la voce di Marco. «Sono di ritorno... dove siete?»

«Sono via dalla nave anche io, c'è stato un attacco a sorpresa e Squardo aveva bisogno di aiuto» rispose Marco. «Quando ho lasciato la Moby, erano nei dintorni di San Sebastian.»

«Oh. Com'è, io torno e tu parti?»

Marco ridacchiò. «Sarò di ritorno prima che tu possa accorgertene.»

«Ci conto.» Gli mancava. Gli mancavano tutti.

Quando chiuse il Lumacofono e lo mise nello zaino, recuperò la pianta della Rotta Maggiore. Era incompleta, perché si trattava di una zona di mare che nessuno aveva mai esplorato per intero, a parte un uomo che Ace non nominava mai, ma bastevole per quanto riguardava i territori di Barbabianca. Con il suo striker, Ace avrebbe raggiunto la nave in tre giorni di viaggio.

Sbuffò e diede una rapida occhiata alle sue provviste: non aveva mai problemi di cibo, perché i mostri che tentavano di mangiarlo finivano presto abbrustoliti nel suo stomaco. Aveva però terminato l'acqua e, anche se poteva usare il suo potere per depurare quella del mare, preferiva riempire le sue borracce prima di partire.

Per cui parcheggiò lo striker meglio sulla spiaggia e, contenitori sulla spalla, si diresse verso l'interno dell'isola per trovare un fiume o un pozzo dove procurarsi l'acqua fresca necessaria. Eppure, più proseguiva più pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di strano.

Subito dietro la spiaggia la vegetazione si trasformava in un folto bosco rigoglioso, con alte piante che nascondevano la luce del sole. I cespugli a terra rendevano difficile il cammino, anche perché non era presente alcuna forma di sentiero. Eppure, non si sentiva alcun rumore a parte quello dei suoi passi, non un uccello che gracchiava nell'aria, né serpenti o lucertole che strusciavano via senza essere visti. E, soprattutto, nessun segno di acqua, il che rendeva l'esistenza di quella foresta sospetta.

Tanto che Ace quasi si spaventò quando arrivò a una radura dove l'erba era più bassa e individuò qualcosa di scuro muoversi vicino a un tronco. Ma si trattava solamente di un anziano che raccoglieva funghi: sulla sua schiena teneva un cesto di vimini ed era chinato a terra a tastare con le mani rugose sotto un cespuglio.

«Buongiorno» lo salutò Ace educatamente, rimanendo a un angolo della radura per non spaventarlo.

L'anziano si voltò e lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre. «Buongiorno a te.»

Si alzò e si avvicinò, così Ace lo osservò per bene. Era molto piccolo, a malapena gli arrivava al ginocchio, con la testa completamente calva a parte per due ciuffi di capelli bianchi appena sotto le orecchie. Il naso era lungo e ovale, le guance piene e rosse, gli occhi piccoli ma penetranti. Aveva l'aspetto simpatico, ma la Rotta Maggiore nascondeva più segreti di quelli che si poteva sospettare.

«Posso chiederle un'informazione?»

«Certo. Prendi un fungo?» L'anziano ne aveva pescato uno di colore rosso brillante dalla sua cesta e lo stava allungando verso di lui.

«No, grazie. Cercavo solo un po' d'acqua per la mia borraccia. C'è un fiume o qualcosa di simile qui vicino?»

«Sicuro.» L'anziano allungò la mano per indicare l'angolo opposto della radura, dove si apriva un stretto sentiero che Ace non aveva notato in precedenza. «Segui quella strada, poi gira al primo incrocio a sinistra. Troverai tutto quello che cerchi.» E, nel pronunciare l'ultima parte del discorso, sorrise.

«Perfetto, grazie.»

Ace seguì la strada che gli era stata indicata e, per qualche metro, si ritrovò ancora nella folta foresta che aveva attraversato fino a quel momento, ma quando prese la svolta a sinistra gli alberi diventarono più radi, i cespugli più colorati spezzando la monotonia del colore verde. E, al termine, si apriva un'altra raduna con un piccolo lago in cui si precipitava una cascata.

Ace non ne aveva sentito il rumore finché non vi era arrivato davanti.

Il lago non aveva sbocchi, per cui Ace sospettò che fosse molto profondo e che l'acqua scorresse sotterranea, perché alla vista era pulita e trasparente. Si chinò a toccarla e ne fece evaporare qualche goccia. Pareva normalissima acqua. Ne testò un sorso e non sentì alcun sapore strano, per cui prese le sue borracce e iniziò a riempirle.

E quando si rialzò dopo aver terminato il lavoro, la cascata era sparita e attorno era tornato il silenzio. Dietro, era stata rivelata una grotta che pareva perdersi in lontananza. Ace era curioso a sufficienza da vedere che cosa ci fosse al suo interno, anche perché non aveva mai sentito di una cascata che smetteva di funzionare da un momento all'altro.

Con una fiammella che usciva dal suo palmo, si fece strada all'interno. La grotta scendeva con una scala, che proseguiva fino ad arrivare a un altro lato sotterraneo. Non c'era spazio per proseguire oltre, soprattutto per un possessore del Frutto del Diavolo come Ace, ma quello che c'era appena al di sotto della superficie dell'acqua aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

Era un tesoro: collane e gioielli in genere, monete antiche, pietre preziose.

Ace si chinò e infilò la mano in acqua per prenderli. Non erano un'illusione, li sentì sotto la sua presa. Allora si tolse lo zaino dalla spalla e lo riempì, per quanto poteva, di tutti i gioielli che riusciva a raggiungere solo allungando il braccio. A differenza di molti uomini, Ace non era avido e, quando notò che avrebbe dovuto immergere una gamba per proseguire con la raccolta, rinunciò.

Si stava rimettendo lo zaino sulla spalla con l'intenzione di tornare all'esterno, quando una luce proveniente dal fondo della grotta attirò la sua attenzione. Sull'altra riva un uomo era apparso e stava avanzando nella sua direzione. Camminava sull'acqua come se fosse una superficie solida.

Ace rimase a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata, incapace di scostare gli occhi da quel corpo muscoloso color ebano, che quella specie di gonnellino viola di raso e quella maglietta tagliata alle spalle dello stesso materiale di certo non potevano nascondere. Sarebbe apparso umano, con i lunghi capelli biondi, gli occhi color del cielo e la bocca rossa e carnosa, ma c'erano molti particolari fuori posto, a partire dalle orecchie a punta per finire con le mani dalle unghie ad artiglio.

Ciò che colpì di più Ace fu però la luce che emanava. Gli ricordava, in parte, il colore azzurro brillante delle fiamme di Marco, ma quelle dell'uomo non erano piume, ma simboli, tatuaggi e linee che risplendevano chiari sulla sua pelle scura. Anche i gioielli che indossava, la collana e i numerosi orecchi, lanciavano quella luce azzurra intorno, che faceva brillare l'intera grotta.

Poi l'uomo parlò.

«Puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi. Tutti i gioielli che riesci a raccogliere. Oppure, puoi rinunciare a tutto per un solo, unico desiderio.» La sua voce era profonda e la grotta ne rimandava l'eco.

«Che vuoi dire?» Ace inarcò un sopracciglio.

«Quello che ho detto. Preferisci i tesori o avere la possibilità di realizzare un desiderio.»

«Qualunque desiderio?»

«Esattamente.»

Ace piegò la testa di lato. «No, grazie, credo che mi terrò i tesori.» E, dopo un leggero cenno del capo come saluto, salì per le scale per tornare all'esterno.

La terra tremò sotto di lui.

«Come osi. Come hai osato!»

Mentre le pareti della grotta si crepavano, con le gocce che cadevano ovunque, Ace balzò, in modo da raggiungere l'ultimo scalino in un passo solo, poi si gettò all'esterno e rotolò a terra. Era di nuovo nella radura, nel silenzio. Il lago era completamente scomparso, così come la cascata e la grotta. In fretta, Ace aprì una delle borracce, ma l'acqua era ancora presente all'interno, pulita e fresca come quando l'aveva raccolta.

«Mah» commentò fra sé. «Non smetterò mai di stupirmi della follia di questo posto.»

Riprese la strada e tornò nella radura dove aveva incontrato l'anziano. Era sempre al solito posto, a raccogliere funghi. Quando vide Ace arrivare, ridacchiò.

«Era buona l'acqua?»

«Ottima, grazie» rispose Ace, con un'alzata di spalle. «Buona giornata.» Ignorò lo sguardo stupefatto dell'anziano e proseguì il suo cammino verso la spiaggia. Era davvero ora di tornare a casa, dove ciò che gli era capitato sarebbe stato solo un altro racconto per i suoi compagni.

 

***

 

Ace sospirò e si appoggiò maggiormente all'albero maestro dello striker. Era seduto sopra il propulsore, le gambe allungate in avanti e quasi del tutto trasformate in fuoco per dare energia al mezzo. Chiuse gli occhi, per quanto sapesse che era pericoloso farlo. Un colpo di sotto e sarebbe scivolato in acqua e annegato.

Ma si annoiava così tanto...

«Vorrei già essere a casa» commentò, fra sé.

Un secondo dopo, smise di sentire il vento che gli sferzava tra i capelli mentre navigava, e le gocce d'acqua che lo colpivano mentre lo striker fendeva l'oceano in due. Era praticamente fermo, le fiamme che si stavano spandendo ovunque. Smise di produrne e aprì gli occhi di scatto, un attimo prima di essere investito da tre getti d'acqua sparati contro di lui.

«Fermi, fermi!» gridò, parandosi con le mani e tossendo per l'acqua che gli era finita in gola.

«Ace? Che cosa ti è saltato in mente, stavi per incendiare la nave!»

Ora che il fuoco si era spento e che i getti d'acqua erano cessati Ace riuscì a guardarsi attorno e spalancò gli occhi. Si trovava seduto su uno dei ponti superiori della Moby Dick, con attorno a lui i legni bruciati dalle sue stesse fiamme ora estinte. Balzò in piedi e si toccò una guancia bagnata.

«Come sono arrivato qui?»

Fossa, che era davanti a lui assieme a due membri della sua Flotta, tutti e te con ancora la manichetta dell'acqua in mano, lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre. «Se non lo sai tu...»

«No, seriamente» rispose Ace. «Stavo navigando con lo striker, ho solo chiuso gli occhi un attimo e mi sono ritrovato qui.»

«Davvero? Be', non sarebbe nemmeno la cosa più strana successa nella Rotta Maggiore...» Fossa fece cenno ai suoi uomini, che iniziarono a recuperare le manichette. Lui, invece, si avvicinò ad Ace. «È successo qualcosa di particolare?»

«Be', non saprei...» Ace mosse le labbra. «Insomma, ho desiderato essere qui, ed eccomi qui. Ma non può essere così semplice, no?»

«Non saprei. Prova di nuovo a desiderare qualcosa.»

Ace gli scoccò un'occhiataccia. «Figuriamoci...» Poi il suo sguardo corse verso la distesa azzurra che si estendeva oltre il parapetto davanti a lui. «Il mio striker! Chissà dov'è finito adesso!»

«Vedi? Devi provare a desiderare che sia qui» ridacchiò Fossa.

«Certo.» Ace lo guardò di nuovo male. «Vorrei che anche il mio striker tornasse a casa.» E allargò le braccia, un sorriso annoiato sul volto, che si trasformò subito in shock quando lo striker comparve davanti a lui, come apparso da nulla.

«Merda.» Fossa aveva smesso di ridere e ora fissava il mezzo con occhi intenti.

Poi lo striker si piegò di lato e lo zaino di Ace, che era appeso all'albero maestro, scivolò a terra e si aprì. Il tesoro che era stato stipato all'interno uscì tintinnando sul ponte di legno. «Ah. Ora che ci penso in effetti mi è capitata una cosa strana...»

«Credo dovremo parlarne col Babbo» propose Fossa.

Accennò ancora ai suoi uomini, in modo che sistemassero anche lo striker, mentre Ace recuperava il suo zaino con i tesori e il resto del suo bagaglio. Assieme si diressero verso il ponte principale, dove Barbabianca troneggiava e beveva sakè tutto il giorno. Difatti lo trovarono allo stesso posto, impegnato in una discussione con Satch e Izou.

«Scusate il disturbo, ma questa la dovete proprio sentire» annunciò Fossa.

«Ciao, Ace, bentornato! Marco non c'è» fu il modo di Satch di salutarlo.

«Non potete aspettare?» disse invece Izou, la bocca stretta. «Stamo parlando di cose serie, qui.»

«Per quanto organizzare una festa lo sia, questo è più importante» rispose Fossa. Izou sbuffò e guardò Barbabianca, che scosse la testa e sorrise.

«Bentornato, figliolo» disse, ad Ace. «Posso dedurre che ti sia successo qualcosa di particolare durante la missione?»

Ace ricambiò il sorriso e poi annuì. «A dire la verità non sono nemmeno così sicuro di quello che è successo...» E poi, ai tre comandanti e al capitano raccontò tutto, a partire dal suo arrivo nella strana isola senza rumori, fino alla cascata e all'uomo brillante che la abitava e alla sua bizzarra proposta, per arrivare al misterioso teletrasporto che l'aveva riportato a casa.

Una volta terminato il racconto, il silenzio scese sul ponte.

«Fammi capire...» lo spezzò in fretta Satch. «Se desideri una cosa questa si avvera?»

«Non so se è proprio così...»

«Be', prova. Desidera qualcosa!»

«Non lo so... Oh, ok, un piatto di carne da mangiare.» Non successe nulla.

«Forse devi proprio desiderarlo» propose Fossa.

«Di solito, in queste cose ci vuole una formula precisa» aggiunse Izou.

«Okay... Desidero avere un piatto di carne.» E nelle sue mani comparve un piatto piano, di ceramica, con all'interno uno spezzatino di carne immerso nel sugo, bollente, che emanava un ottimo odore. «Non ci credo...» Ace non lo toccò, ma stava sbavando.

«Non ci resta che giungere alla conclusione che Ace possa davvero realizzare i desideri» affermò Barbabianca, il labbro piegato in un sorriso.

«Già, ma perché?» domandò Izou. «Un frutto del diavolo? Quel tipo poteva possederne uno.»

«E perché avrebbe dato quel potere ad Ace?» si chiese Fossa.

Izou allargò le braccia e scosse la testa. «O forse è l'acqua. Hai bevuto l'acqua di quella cascata, Ace?»

«Del lago. Non quello sotterraneo, l'altro. Ho riempito le borracce.»

Un attimo dopo, Satch gli aveva quasi strappato la borraccia dalla spalla e l'aveva bevuta fino all'ultima goccia, il pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva a scatti e rivoli d'acqua che gli scendevano dal mento lungo il collo. «Desidero avere una ragazza con cui passare la serata stasera!» gridò poi. Non accadde nulla. «Mi va bene anche brutta, sono in astinenza da troppo tempo.»

«Evidentemente, nemmeno un potere magico serve con te.» Fossa rise senza alcun ritegno.

«O forse non è l'acqua» ribatté Satch.

Ace gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, poi tornò a guardare Barbabianca. «Tu proprio non ne sai nulla, Babbo?»

«Purtroppo no. Anche dopo cinquant'anni, ci sono cose che la Rotta Maggiore deve ancora rivelarmi» rispose lui. «Ma troveremo una soluzione.»

«Perché? È figa come cosa» disse Satch.

Ace non lo guardò affatto. «Vorrei sapere che cosa mi è successo.» Attese, mentre gli altri lo guardavano, poi scosse la testa. «Niente da fare.»

«Forse puoi desiderare solo cose materiali» propose Izou.

«Vorrei avere tutti i libri che parlano di una cosa del genere» disse allora Ace. «E vorrei avere tutta la mia Flotta qui sul ponte.»

Ponte che un attimo dopo si riempì di pile di libri e di pirati perplessi per essere stati teletrasportati e per quello che stava succedendo. Ace fu costretto a spiegare la situazione anche a loro. «E quindi vorrei che mi deste una mano a cercare in questi libri qualche soluzione, o almeno un motivo. Vi darò una mano anche io.»

Teach rise, anche se nei suoi occhi c'era una luce bizzarra. «Con te, Comandante, non ci si annoia mai.»

Ace fece un passo in avanti per unirsi al suo gruppo, ciascuno dei quali aveva già preso in mano uno dei numerosi libri sparsi sul ponte e l'aveva aperto, quando Izou gli pose una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo.

«Credo che sia importante testare un attimo questo tuo potere» gli disse. «Per capire che cosa puoi fare e cosa no.»

Fossa annuì. «Se fosse senza limiti potrebbe essere pericoloso.»

«Sì, capisco.» Ace scoccò un'ultima occhiata alla sua Flotta e poi tornò dagli altri. «Che cosa pensate esattamente?»

«Be', prima non sei stato in grado di avere la soluzione» disse Izou. «Forse puoi creare solo cose materiali, come spostare oggetti e persone. Non puoi costringere la gente a fare quello che vuoi.»

«Sarebbe preoccupante, nel caso» commentò Satch, ma c'era un tono divertito nella sua voce.

«Tipo che vorrei che Izou smettesse di truccarsi?» chiese Ace.

«Scordatelo, bello.»

«In effetti così non funziona...» Ace ignorò la sua esclamazione. «Ma se desidero che non sia più truccato?»

«Ma ti sei fissato? Ti ho detto di no!» Nonostante la sua protesta, tutto il cosmetico che aveva sul viso scomparve, rossetto e ombretto compresi. «Ti odio.»

Satch rise e poi pianse non appena Izou gli tirò un calcio negli stinchi. Fossa alzò gli occhi al cielo, al sole che brillava sopra le loro teste. «Mi chiedo però fino a che punto possa spingersi...»

«Del tipo che potrei volere anche una tempesta?»

 

***

 

«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?»

Marco era appena tornato sulla Moby Dick dopo una missione rapida ma noiosa, con l'intenzione di mettersi in pari con il lavoro che aveva dovuto lasciare indietro in attesa che anche Ace tornasse a casa.

Invece aveva trovato la nave in una confusione pazzesca, addirittura con scimmie che saltavano sulla sedia del babbo, fino ad arrivare ad Ace seduto a piedi nudi sul suo letto, le mani legate dietro la schiena con l'agalmatolite marina e un bavaglio sulla bocca. E un'espressione per nulla felice in viso.

«Per qualche ragione che ancora non conosciamo Ace ha acquisito il potere di realizzare qualunque cosa dica» gli spiegò Jaws, seduto alla sua scrivania in veste di guardiano. «Per la nostra sicurezza questa è la soluzione migliore.»

«Seriamente?» disse Marco, entrambe le sopracciglia alzate in un'espressione perplessa.

Jaws annuì. «Stiamo ancora indagando, ma per ora nessuno dei libri che abbiamo consultato ci ha dato la soluzione.»

«A dire la verità mi riferivo al fatto di legarlo così.» Marco allungò le braccia a indicare Ace, che annuì vigorosamente. «Dove l'avete trovato un bavaglio così, poi?» Si riferiva al fatto che si trattava di una fascia di pelle nera che gli copriva tutta la parte inferiore del viso, naso compreso.

«Ce l'aveva Satch in camera. Non ho chiesto.»

«Come ho fatto a non pensarci...» Marco scosse la testa e si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita. «Perché è nella mia cabina?»

«Be', dato che sei il suo ragazzo abbiamo convenuto tutti che fosse una buona idea che te ne occupassi tu. Insomma... Sei l'unico a cui questo... abbigliamento può tornare utile.» Le implicazioni di quella frase erano abbastanza chiare.

«Tutti?» ripeté Marco, gli occhi spalancati. «Persino tu? Persino il _Babbo_?»

Jaws scostò lo sguardo da lui per osservare la porta. «Non abbiamo trovato un'altra soluzione da controbattere...»

«Fuori» disse Marco stancamente, agitando una mano di fronte al viso. Jaws si affrettò a lasciare la stanza e a chiudere la porta dietro di lui.

Ace mugolò contro il bavaglio per attirare la sua attenzione, così Marco si sedette accanto a lui con un sospiro. «Bel problema» commentò. «Il buonsenso mi dice che questa situazione è assurda e che dovrei liberarti immediatamente, d'altra parte si tratta di un ordine del Capitano e se nemmeno il Babbo ha pensato a qualcosa di diverso... Mi chiedo che caspita sia successo mentre non c'ero.»

Ace sospirò pesantemente, poi si spostò con l'aiuto delle sue gambe per sistemarsi più vicino a lui, la testa che scivolò sulla sua spalla. Marco passò il braccio dietro la sua schiena e poi gli accarezzò la testa.

«Aspetterò per un po'» affermò. «Se entro un tempo ragionevole non trovano una soluzione ci penserò io.» Ace alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo supplicante. «Lo so, è noioso. Si accettano suggerimenti.»

Ace piegò la testa per pensare e un attimo dopo Marco vide i suoi vestiti scomparire completamente. Rimase nudo sul letto, a guardarsi perplesso per quello che era appena successo. Poi si voltò verso Ace e lo guardò.

«Seriamente? Questa è la tua soluzione?»

Ace alzò le spalle, ma poi spalancò gli occhi. Il suo guardo si spostò verso la porta e, un attimo dopo, si sentì un urlo provenire da fuori. Era di Satch.

«Ace! No.» Marco lo prese per le spalle e lo spinse sul letto, le mani strette nell'agalmatolite che premevano sul materasso. «Sì, vorrei vendicarmi anche io nella tua situazione, ma non è questo il modo.»

Si sentì fuori un altro urlo, seguito da una serie di risate. E poi Izou gridare: «Questa te la faccio pagare, Ace! I miei capelli!»

«Marco!» aggiunse qualcun altro, nella confusione. «Non dovevi liberarlo!»

«Ace...» mormorò ancora Marco, ma Ace aveva quello sguardo che indicava che non si sarebbe fermato finché non avrebbe rimesso le cose a posto. «Okay, adesso capisco meglio cosa intendeva il Babbo» commentò fra sé.

Scivolò con le ginocchia verso il fondo del letto e poi aprì la cintura di Ace quel tanto che bastava ad allargare i pantaloni in modo da poterli far scivolare lungo le gambe fino a sfilarli completamente. Ace lo guardò mentre Marco compiva la stessa mossa con i suoi boxer, gli occhi spalancati e le guance rosse, poi si voltò ancora una volta verso la porta chiusa, le sopracciglia piegate in concertazione.

«No, no» mormorò Marco, mentre gli prendeva il pene nella sua mano. «Concentrati su di me.»

Ace mugolò e agitò le braccia sotto di lui. La testa era ancora voltata verso la porta e si sentì altra confusione all'esterno, per cui Marco aumentò la velocità delle dita sul suo pene, l'erezione che cresceva contro il suo palmo.

«Così va meglio, eh?» commentò Marco, quando Ace aveva finalmente scostato la testa per guardare il soffitto e aveva mosso appena il bacino per mettere in maggior evidenza il suo inguine. Marco spinse leggermente con la mano la coscia di Ace per allargargli le gambe, poi le sue dita scesero verso i glutei, fino a sfiorare l'ano.

«Mmm?» Ace emise un mugolio più forte e alzò la testa per guardarlo.

«Vuoi che mi fermi?»

Ace scosse la testa e tornò ad appoggiarsi al materasso, con un lungo respiro per rilassare il corpo. Marco lo penetrò con un dito, continuando a muovere la mano sul suo pene. Poi mise il secondo e solo allora si mosse al suo interno. Ace sussultò e mugolò, i piedi che si puntellavano sul materasso e le anche che si muovevano per venire incontro ai suoi movimenti.

Marco si sporse in avanti per guardare i suoi occhi lucidi e le sue guance rosse. Gli mancava solo la bocca semiaperta, ma poteva accontentarsi del suo petto che si alzava sempre più in fretta e i mugolii alti nonostante il bavaglio che cercava di attutirli.

«Meglio?» gli chiese, una volta che lo sentì venire nella sua mano. Ace non sembrava aver la forza di rispondergli, stava ancora respirando veloce e muoveva appena il bacino anche se Marco aveva tolto le dita. «Puoi perdonare gli altri, adesso?»

Ace scostò la testa appena verso la porta chiusa, mentre il respiro tornava regolare, poi tornò a fissare Marco, con sguardo pensoso.

«Seriamente?» chiese Marco, dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sull'erezione che non aveva fino a due secondi prima.

Ace alzò le spalle.

«Ti meriteresti che ti lasciassi così.»

«Mmmgh.» Ace alzò gli occhi e poi allargò ancora le gambe per mettere in luce il suo sedere. Marco scosse la testa e poi tornò a chinarsi sopra di lui. I loro corpi aderirono quando lo penetrò, petto contro petto, e i visi vicini. Mentre si muoveva dentro di lui, Marco gli accarezzò appena i capelli fino ad arrivare all'attaccatura del bavaglio, che sfilò prima di gettarlo all'angolo del letto.

«Marco...»

Marco lo fece tacere subito con un bacio, ed Ace dimenticò quello che voleva dire per ricambiare. le gambe si attorcigliarono ancora sopra quelle di Marco, per stringerlo ancora più a sé. Mosse le braccia, ancora bloccate dall'algamatolite, e allora fu Marco a stringerlo a sé con le mani premute sulle sue spalle.

«Dove vai?» protestò Ace, nel momento in cui Marco si allontanò da lui dopo aver avuto l'orgasmo.

«A prendere le chiavi delle manette» rispose Marco. «Lo so quanto fastidio dà l'agalmatolite.»

Ace annuì e si tirò su a sedere spingendosi con le anche e le gambe, in modo che Marco non avesse problemi ad aprire le manette. «Anzi, no» aggiunse Marco. «Puoi farlo benissimo da solo.» E lo guardò sorridendo.

«Oh. Vero.» E con un'alzata di spalle, le manette scomparvero. Non appena fu libero, rilasciò una fiammata per testare i suoi poteri, poi si volto verso di lui e lo abbracciò stretto.

Marco rise e gli baciò la testa. «Adesso mi faccio una doccia, poi è il tuo turno, poi mi racconti per bene di questa storia.»

Ace annuì e obbedì. E anche se, quando tornò dopo essersi lavato rimase un po' deluso nel vedere che Marco aveva recuperato degli altri vestiti, gli raccontò tutto quello che era successo dopo la chiamata che si erano scambiati, fino alla confusione che era scoppiata sulla Moby Dick, perché era difficile fare attenzione alle parole da pronunciare.

«Capisco» disse Marco, al termine della storia. «Mi pare che la cosa migliore da fare sia ritrovare questo tipo e chiedergli di toglierti il potere.»

«Ma come facciamo a ritrovarlo? Non so che isola fosse, ci ero capitato per caso seguendo la vivrecard.»

Marco si alzò dal letto su cui era seduto ad ascoltare e sorrise. «Vedi, c'è una cosa positiva in tutto questo. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Non ci sei abituato, quindi non ci fai caso. Difatti non ci hanno pensato nemmeno gli altri.»

«Ah.» Le labbra di Ace si piegarono in un sorriso furbo. «Vorrei che fossimo tutti e due di nuovo alla cascata.»

E, come previsto, il potere li trasportò entrambi nella radura dove Ace aveva preso l'acqua. Rispetto a quando se n'era andato, il laghetto era tornato e così la cascata, ma nonostante Ace si fosse chinato a bere un po' d'acqua, la cascata non smetteva di scorrere e la grotta non compariva.

«Sì, sì» disse Ace, quando Marco aprì la bocca per parlare. «Voglio che la grotta ricompaia.»

E così fu. I due proseguirono all'interno, la luce azzurrina che si vedeva già dall'ingresso. Quando furono sul limitare del lago sotterraneo, videro che l'uomo misterioso incontrato da Ace era già presente, seduto comodamente sull'altra riva con un'espressione annoiata addosso.

«Sei tornato.»

«Per forza» ribatté Ace. «Si può sapere che cosa mi hai fatto? Non importa, toglimelo e basta.»

L'uomo si alzò. «In mille anni, è la prima volta che una persona sceglie due tesori di poco valore sopra un desiderio.»

«E quindi?» domandò Marco, che non era altrettanto impressionato dal suo aspetto mistico.

«Perché? Perché non hai chiesto un desiderio?»

Ace sbatté le palpebre. «Perché non ne ho bisogno» disse, in tono sincero. Il suo sguardo saettò su Marco. «Ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno e... altre cose non valgono, se non si prendono di persona.»

«Menti» gridò l'uomo. Il brillore sul suo petto divenne praticamente incandescente. «Tutti desiderano qualcosa così tanto da imbrogliare! Tutti perdono di vista le cose una volta avuto il potere! Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa adesso...!»

Il suo discorso fu interrotto da Marco che, trasformato a metà in fenice, lo aveva atterrato a terra con uno dei suoi artigli e ora troneggiava sopra di lui con le ali azzurre spalancate, che non temevano alcun confronto in quanto a fiamme brillanti.

«Mi sono stancato» affermò. «Ora togli questo potere ad Ace, o ti spezzo il collo.»

«È davvero quello che vuoi?» mormorò l'uomo, la gola premuta che gli rendeva difficile parlare.

Ace annuì. «Sì.»

«Alla fine sono riuscito a farti avere un desiderio!»

Ace fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per la luce azzurra che riempì la grotta. «Marco!» Quando riuscì ad aprirli, erano di nuovo nella radura vuota, lago e cascata scomparsi. Marco era davanti a lui, sano e salvo, ed Ace sospirò.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Marco.

«Io sì.»

«Ha funzionato?»

Ace sbatté le palpebre. «Vorrei che fossi nudo» disse, ma non successe nulla. Le labbra di Ace si piegarono in una smorfia. «Peccato. Per queste cose era utile.»

Marco sorrise divertito. «Non hai bisogno di un potere simile per questa cosa, basta chiedere.»

«Vero anche questo» convenne Ace, e si appoggiò sul suo petto con la schiena. «Vedi che ho ragione quando dico che non ho bisogno di desideri? Chissà perché per lui contava tanto...»

«Immagino che sia perché da un certo di pista ha ragione» rispose Marco. «Gli uomini desiderano così tanto qualcosa che diventano pazzi per ottenerlo.»

Ace annuì appena.

«Tu invece non hai proprio niente?»

«Be', qualcosa ci sarebbe» ammise Ace, infine. «Vorrei smettere di essere il figlio di Roger. Ma la realtà è che... ho già trovato un altro padre meglio di lui, quindi nemmeno questo importa.»

Marco accennò a un leggero sorriso, ma non disse assolutamente nulla, si limitò a baciarlo sulla nuca. «Torniamo a casa.»

«Sì.» Poi Ace guardò davanti e si rese conto che erano in un'isola chissà dove, senza mezzi di trasporto o nemmeno una mappa che indicasse loro qualche direzione. «Ecco. Adesso sì che quel potere sarebbe tornato utile.»

«Io invece credo che tu abbia ragione» rispose Marco, mentre si trasformava in una felice e gli faceva cenno di salire sulla sua schiena. «I desideri migliori sono quelli che realizziamo da soli.»


End file.
